Horseman of War
'''The Horseman of War '''is a Holy Piercer character and member of The Revelation Corps, dedicated to bringing forth the end times under the decision of Heaven. The second weakest of his brethren (being stronger only against Famine, but weaker to Conquest and Death), he is still a formidable foe who, with his great sword, divides nations with the power of war. Biography Volumes 8-9 The Horseman of War first made his appearance during the end of Holy Piercer Volume 4: The Golden Cloud. When Heaven decided to bring forth the apocalypse early when its war with hell reaches Earth, War alongside his brothers were tasked with culling the world's population of animals, beasts, humans and anything else as well, maximizing the suffering and taking their souls to the Purgatorial Pyre for judgement. During Volume 8 (War with War, Part 1), he was running around the city of Beijing, China, slashing people into bits and pieces rather maniacally with his mighty blade. Marcus Kennedy would be sent by the shamans of the Immanuelist church there alongside a portion of the Immanuelist army in order to stop him. Upon their first encounter War manages to decimate the entire armada, being impervious or at the very least unharmed by their enchanted weapons. He then decides to finish off Marcus, but before he can he is stopped by the arrival of the Egyptian god Horus, who managed to escape from Falseworld alongside another egyptian god, Thoth. The horseman and the god would battle while Marcus goes on to escape, trying to lick his wounds. Later the Horseman of War would be seen elsewhere, waging war somewhere in Afghanistan, which had been wracked with Djinn. The Horseman of War would have a noticeabley large scar across his chest, signifying that he survived his encounter with the avenger god. He would kill many Djinn, here would cross paths with Marcus Kennedy again, this time Marcus was allied with Sabbath Clyde. The Horseman of War's battle with the two was rather one-sided in his favor, but once again before the Horseman of War could kill Marcus, someone saves him in the nick of time, this time in the form of Sabbath Clyde stabbing the horseman in his left eye while he was open with a golden knife made by Thoth. At the end of Volume 8, three of the four horsemen (being Conquest, Famine and War) were all together in Prague, here Sabbath Clyde would finally decide to fire the special warhead prepared by the Immanuelist Church, a warhead so powerful it dwarfs a nuke in sheer destructive power. The result would be the death of the Horseman of Famine, while the Horseman of War would be weakened, but alive. The entirety of the Czech Republic and countries surrounding it are also decimated, and a massive magnitude 11 Earthquake shakes the Earth to its core. In Volume 9, War was sent to hunt down whoever fired the bomb, he would roam the American wastelands in search for a suspect, here he would meet Father Stein, but the coronet was just bait, and in reality this lead to the Horseman of War getting ambushed by Horus. The Horseman of War would be seen later however, preparing the next course of souls for the Purgatorial Pyre, one of them being Sabbath Nina. Marcus would arrive just in time however, and shove the Horseman of War into the Pyre instead. But it isn't over, The Horseman of War would rise from the flames of the Pyre, and grab Marcus as well, dragging him inside and killing him (War however would survive, but Sabbath Nina had enough time to escape). When Marcus Kennedy comes back from the dead after making a deal with the Underworld god Hades, he battles the Horseman of War again, this time the Horseman of War would be defeated, and his sword shattered, but karma comes into play as this time Marcus is stopped before he could kill the Horseman, War was saved by the Archangel Gabriel. Eventually when Heaven decides to cancel the Apocalypse, War rides his red horse back into the heavens alongside Conquest and Death. But vows vengeance for his the death of his sister. Volume 85 The Horseman of War would return '''76 volumes '''later, much time has since passed and he had been put on probation for his failures during the apocalypse, so much so that he ultimately decided to escape Heaven and prove himself by slaying the thunder god Thor and the war god Ares. Thor had been resurrected by Ares using the energy from the bitter star Wormwood, and the thunder god was currently plotting alongside the war god with the Immanuelist church on Earth's plan to defeat Heaven, War would come face to face with Thor, and the two would battle, War actually seemed to be getting the upper hand, that was until Thor shattered War's sword with his hammer Mjolnir, and then drown him in the River Styx. War's death would send both the Horseman of Conquest and the Horseman of Death into a great fury, and rally their own forces in heaven to start their own apocalypse of Earth. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Holy Piercer Character Category:Males